


Take My Hand

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Desperate Tranquility [1]
Category: Red Dragon - Thomas Harris, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door opened slowly, and John wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but the guy on the other side of the door wasn't it. He looked a good ten years older than John, maybe a few more. He had short cropped curly grey hair, and a good tan, wearing cargo shorts and a t-shirt that said "Ask me about your next boating accident". The dog was lurking a couple of feet behind him, wagging his tail, and okay, only one front leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

There was something about skirting a dishonorable discharge that made John want to flirt with really doing the job right. He was going to get posted somewhere really shitty where he couldn't do any more harm and the odds were that he was barely going to see the light of day. It was probably more of a punishment than being thrown out. It make him feel reckless and disjointed and he might not find someone willing where he was going, so he headed out a few nights after surfing, and had his pick of the clubs.

It was… too safe, though, nothing he hadn't done before, nothing dangerous enough.

He'd probably almost gotten himself date-raped by one guy he'd been flirting with, when the bar-tender pulled him aside and said that he'd seen John the last couple of nights and whatever he was looking for, he wasn't going to find it there. Then he'd written down a phone number and an address for John on the back of a cardboard coaster, and given it to him.

He hadn't just gone. He'd asked around. Yeah, they'd heard of him. Lived out on the beach, a ways from anywhere, where you went for a time you'd remember and he might turn you away but he'd switch on and find stuff in you that you never even knew you needed.

Sounded like what he wanted, so he took himself out there, a beach house far enough away that no one would ever hear. It looked like the guy worked on boats when he wasn't doing anything else, like having sex with strangers. It was pretty strange standing on the door step, but in the end John figured what the hell and knocked.

It was weird, John decided, and if things went to hell, well. He could drive off.

The first thing he heard was the dog bark -- just one, a good hard woof that made John think of military working dogs. The door opened slowly, and John wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but the guy on the other side of the door wasn't it. He looked a good ten years older than John, maybe a few more. He had short cropped curly grey hair, and a good tan, wearing cargo shorts and a t-shirt that said _Ask me about your next boating accident_. The dog was lurking a couple of feet behind him, wagging his tail, and okay, only one front leg.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, hi," John said, taking in the details. "Jeff, the bartender guy at the club..." He wasn't saying this very well. "He gave me your name, said you might be able to uh, help me find what I was looking for?"

He had sharp-looking blue eyes, and he stood there for a moment -- maybe getting his bearings, maybe sizing John up. "Do you even know what you're looking for?"

"Something more than I've been getting there," John said, by way of explanation. "That's pretty much it... if you're interested." He wondered how the guy worked it all out, or if he was just so used to people turning up on his doorstep propositioning him for sex that it never surprised him.

"You Army, or Air Force?" The guy took a step backwards, and gave a vague gesture that seemed welcoming. The three legged dog was lying down on the wood floor, not bothering to bark again.

Good skills of observation then. "Air Force." John's pulse rate went up with anticipation. Looked like he had a vague acceptance at least. "You're not just a boat mechanic, huh?"

"No. Retired FBI profiler. You look active duty military, but you're not standing like you're on deck watch, and you're not a marine, so that narrowed it down." The man extended his hand to John. "I'm Will."

"John." He shook the hand. Profiler? Well, that explained a lot. "Hope you don't mind me just... turning up like this. I'm not in town for much longer."

"I'm used to it." He managed a lopsided smile, and turned to lead John into his place. It was nice -- it had that open layout beach-house feel to it that John kind of envied. He could see the kitchen, and the open bar. The guy probably entertained, for the local club scene to know him. He didn't seem like the club scene kind of guy to John. "Would you like a beer?"

"Sure." There were books around the place, eclectic and interesting. Tools, and papers. He'd like a place like this, able to surf when he wanted, do something not life or death. "So you got some sort of deal going on with Jeff? He sends you up the hopeless cases?"

"Most of the 'scene' clubs do. When I first got into town, I tried them all and it wasn't my thing. Most people in those places consider a little spanking and a public blow job highly intense. Which is fine, if that's the itch you're looking to scratch." He looked over his shoulder at John for a moment, as if he was guessing that John had tried it, and yeah. He had, and it had just kind of sucked. It was great in the moment, but the let down was too fast. It didn't feel like enough. "Or the guys with enough leather to put a Holstein back together, but nothing to back up the look."

"Yeah, know the type. I was looking for something a little more... memorable," John offered. "Nice enough guys but.." He'd seen enough that everything normal seemed a bit vanilla.

This was pretty vanilla, though, at least to start. The three legged dog hobbled over towards him, tail wagging while he sniffed John's knee. "You look like a switch to me, so I'm going to have to ask you what side you're looking for the memories on." He could see Will pouring beer into two glasses, getting a nice thick head on it.

John shrugged a little. "Seem to be pitching it towards wanting to find someone to challenge me. Found myself too much for the last couple. Could've topped them better than they topped me. I've... had some shit go down recently so you know…"

"You want someone to take you way under." Will came over with the beer, and settled into the rattan chair across from the sofa, after he'd handed John his. "You maybe want to feel a little scared and out of control?"

"Yeah." John took a swig and it was cold and just right. He wasn't sure exactly why he wanted that but drowning out the mess was probably his motive, he could admit that. "I want to be pushed. I need to feel like I'm not just coasting it."

"You do that a lot." It wasn't a question. Will tilted his head a little, like he was considering John while they drank. "Do you want to use a safeword?"

Using a safe word would be sensible but... there was something in him that balked at it. Too easy a way out. He studied the man in front of him. "Haven't needed one yet," he said with a smile.

"I don't listen when you say 'no' the first time. Or the second. It's the no of someone who's scared. I've been where I'm going to put you, so what we'll be doing won't be the over-ambitious dreams of a top who has no sense of human anatomy. That's all I can promise you." Will took another sip of his beer.

"If I know I'm doing something you want I'll be trying damn hard not to say no," John said, looking him in the eye. "I don't want this as some sort of... favor."

"When I moved out here, I had the opportunity to scare off most of the local bottoms and all of the local tops," Will drawled. "Because I don't play games. This is something I enjoy."

"Okay then. I'm up for it."

"All right." He took another sip of beer. "So, I'm bad at small talk. You much better?"

"Hell no, crap at it." John smirked, taking a long drink. "Wanna skip it?"

"I figured I should at least let you finish your beer. You don't have to worry about Rugby, here. He'll go back to sleeping on the sofa." And maybe that was why he was giving John the puppy eyes -- because he was in the dog's spot.

"Sorry, pup," John apologized to the dog. "We'll be out of your hair in a minute." He deliberately chugged his beer back, his body buzzing with anticipation.

Will watched him, and downed his own beer, before standing up to collect the glasses and take them back to the kitchen. "Do you have any old injuries I should know about? Anything that might be prone to straining?"

"Got a few scars, nothing that gives me a problem. I'm still pretty flexible," John answered, liking the curling intense feeling that came with the implicit suggestion behind that question. "They keep us fit."

"Good. Nothing ruins a good night like an unmentioned knee problem," Will drawled, moving away from the kitchen.

"Got anywhere special you like to do this?" John asked, getting up to follow him.

"Bedroom." Will started down the hallway, and stopped just short of what John guessed was the bedroom to get close to John. He put a hand on his shoulder, and leaned in to kiss him.

That was a good start and John knew he was a pretty damn good kisser. Already his urge to prove himself was coming to the fore. He wasn't sure what he was going to prove, but he wanted to feel it, wanted to make whatever this guy thought he could do _work_. Will slid a thumb over his jaw, brushing where it would meet with his skull, pressing gently, enough to make him open his mouth, and then Will was sliding his tongue in. Just enough to catch him off guard.

Not bad. Slick move. He let himself go with it, kissing back reaching for Will, automatically wanting to make more contact than the basics. His kiss was hot and intense and Will tasted of the beer.

It had been pretty good beer, but the kisses were better, and Will backed him up into the bedroom. John didn't really get a look around, but Will pulled back and broke the kiss eventually. "I want you to strip naked."

He smiled at that, and started to strip off without hesitation, liking to get down to business. He considered a strip show style but decided that Will might not be into that. He settled for something that had just a hint of provocation in it but got his clothes off efficiently. "Good enough?"

It was almost as if Will had shuttered part of himself off between the living room and the bedroom, because his smile looked a little different, a little like he'd known what John was doing and was enjoying it for the knowledge more than the provocation. "Quite." He stripped his shirt off, pulled the t-shirt up over his head.

"Not bad," John said appraisingly. Will was surprisingly lean and tan, and there was a helluva scar on his stomach.

“Why don't you come over here and help me with my belt?" And get down on his knees, nice and close to Will's crotch. Yeah, he could do that. So far there wasn't anything too heavy, but he had a feeling that maybe Will had to get into the headspace himself. Work into it. A little warm-up could feel good.

That was okay, he had to work to get there too if they were going more than surface deep. He knelt down smoothly, smoothing his hands up towards the belt and loosened it with his fingers before tugging it loose with his teeth. He could feel evidence there that this was a turn on for Will, underneath the fabric. That was good, that was good that he was attractive to his partner, making him aroused at least. Hard, and tucked to the side of a pair of boxer-briefs, probably, pinned neatly in place. Will settled a hand lightly on the back of his neck. "What's your rank, airman?"

"Major," John answered leaning against him, feeling the fingers through his hair.

"Major," Will repeated. "That's going to be all I call you tonight. I'd like you to suck my dick, Major."

He'd had stranger names thrown at him in scenes and a blow job was no hardship. "Yes, sir," he answered figuring it went with the military theme. He didn't hang around, he went straight for it, nuzzling through the fabric to start with.

It was nice to get a low groan, soft and quiet for his effort, until he reached to pull Will's underwear down with the fingers of one hand. Will kept stroking the back of his neck, just letting him pick his own direction. He made it teasing and good. He liked the smell of musk and some sun oil, and licked carefully, before dipping his mouth over his cock, sucking and then swirling his tongue.

Will shifted his stance, put his hips forward, and exhaled slowly. "You're a natural cock sucker, Major. Shame about your career choice. You'd be the belle of the ball around here."

"Yes, sir," John said, breaking momentarily and smirking just a little. "They always said my mouth would get me into trouble." And then he started up again. He'd brought a few people to their knees with this sort of thing and liked to think there was no one out there he couldn’t make see stars.

Will didn't seem like he was going to be one of them, but he did still in petting the hair at the back of John's head every once in a while, and finally he pulled him back. "That'll do. Stand up."

He was kinda disappointed in that, but he obeyed. So far so good. Pretty simple stuff at the moment.

He stood there for a moment, surveying John, and then he moved his hands, stroking over his shoulders, his upper arms, his sides, his ribs, his back a little because he was circling him, studying him with eyes and hands, and maybe he was working out how he wanted to proceed. "Stay there."

John stayed. And waited as the tension ratcheted up a notch or two because Will was like a predator circling him, hungry for something.

That was enough to set the tone a little to one side, and it almost startled him when he heard the soft sound of metal and something else -- some kind of cuff, because he felt them being secured around his wrists in short order, and hooked together behind his back with some kind of clip. Probably multi-positional, instead of chains, which was neat, except that he still had the room to think about it.

He instinctively tested them a little, feeling them clink as he did so but remained standing as he'd been ordered. It was getting interesting, and he responded to it.

It was leather around his wrists, so maybe the guy expected him to do a little fighting. "Good." He settled hands on John's ass from behind, and then pressed a kiss on the nap of John's neck. "How do you feel about not being able to say no to what I might do to you? I could introduce anything now. Electricity, maybe? Ride you hard over and over until you can't take it anymore?"

That gave him a little shiver all through his body, a sudden heat to his skin. "I can take it, sir." He knew he could, he knew he could take it. He'd taken worse when it was for real when he screwed up and got caught.

"Can you?" He was leaning against John from behind now, sliding his arms around his waist, trapping John's hands between his back and Will's stomach. "I think I've decided what I'm going to do with you. But I won't tell you. A little warm-up first, though."

John swallowed. Something about the pitch of Will's voice made his mouth go dry. He believed him when he said he could do anything and that was a damn good tool of arousal. He wanted to know what he was doing and tried to twist his neck to see.

He didn't expect the feeling of teeth biting firmly, gently against the side of his neck for a moment before letting go, like a warning. "Ah, no. You keep your head forward. When I tell you to not move, you don't move, Major. We're going to the bed now."

And just like that, hands locked against his stomach, knocked a little of the air out of him, and Will swung him bodily towards the bed and then walked him forward until his thighs hit the side and he fell forward, which was different than leading someone there and telling them to get on it.

Dammit, the man had more strength to him than even he'd imagined, which was… well, kinda cool. Nothing like being manhandled to bring it home what you could or could not do. "Yes, sir," he answered once he had his breath back.

There was usually the comforting thought that hey, he was Air Force. If things went wrong, he could kick ass and be okay. With this guy, maybe he couldn't. Will took his legs by the ankles, and hauled him the rest of the way onto the bed. "Good. Are you comfortable? Can you breathe?"

"Yes, sir," The answer came easy and it was true enough. The cuffs were tight but comfortable, nothing was hurting.

John felt the hand settle onto his back, firm and easy, before he felt the hand move to slap his ass hard. There was a pause, and then he slapped John's ass again, and again, a harm, firm pattern until the skin started to burn.

He kinda got into the sting of it, the heat, even if he wriggled a little to try and avoid the hits landing on the same spots. When it did that, he had to bite his tongue to stop from making a noise.

He'd almost expected a gag, but he wasn't getting one, it seemed like. Will finally leaned on him, pinning the small of his back down with one hand while smacking his ass hotter with the other hand. He was going to be bruised a little in the morning, but when Will stopped, all he could feel was heat.

He let out an exhaled, "Whew," into the cover, breathing heavily. Jesus, felt like someone could grill a steak on his ass, but it felt good as the endorphins kicked in and mellow the burn into something more like arousal.

The touching didn't stop. Will leaned back a little, stopped pinning him to the bed so firmly. John felt fingers slid between his ass cheeks, prying, probably looking at his asshole. "You're lucky I don't mind the body hair."

"Been shaved before, sir," he said, trying to concentrate on the sensation as well as the words. That had been interesting. It took a special level of trust to allow someone around his balls with a razor.

"Girlfriend talk you into it?" Will pressed a finger, dry, against his asshole, but didn't push it in.

"Ex...sir.." He tensed a moment and then relaxed. His ass was glowing, and he liked things in his ass.

He slapped John's ass again, but it felt like it was for good measure rather than to punish him. "When was the last time you were fucked?"

None of those he'd trawled in the past few days had done it and he hadn't had opportunity after the complete fuck up, not until he'd recovered and this was pretty much it. "Months, sir," he said.

"Good." Will pulled back, and John wished he could see what Will was doing, pulling something out from under the bed again -- probably a toy box.

His imagination conjured a few things and he liked the way things were flowing one into another with Will. It didn't seem like he'd only met him less than an hour ago. There as a connection there that he was enjoying it. He was pretty sure he was testing out his reactions, seeing if he had been lying about his comfort levels.

Maybe he was and he didn't even know it himself. Will knelt on the bed again, and then John felt him kneel over the backs of his thighs, almost sitting there, now with slicked fingers prying at his ass cheeks, one finger pushing to slide in.

He hoped he was going to end up with a good hard fucking at some point in the evening. "Mmm..." It felt good.

A little stretching, a tiny suggestion of a burn. Will was using a lot of lube, which was nice, but not exactly what John thought of as edgy. He worked that one finger in good, and then added a second one. "You're incredibly tight."

"Yes, sir.. .so I've been told, sir," he answered, wondering if that was important. He had taken guys larger than Will.

It was generally no problem at all. Will twisted those two fingers in and out, moving them slowly, pulling back and adding a little more lubrication. "But you've never taken anything you can't handle, Major, isn't that right?'

“Yes, sir, that is correct." John was starting to get a little prickle of... something... anxiety maybe at the tone. What was he planning? And of course he couldn't just ask. The two fingers pulled back, though, and Will pried his ass cheeks open again, pressing something smooth against his ass. Didn’t feel too big -- normal sort of dildo, maybe. Keep his ass busy so he could do whatever else he wanted to in the meantime.

"Mmm..." It was good to feel filled like that, and he was feeling good about it. His ass had mellowed to a glow, sensitive but not intrusive. He kept catching glimpses of Will moving and he half spread his legs some to help with the process.

It was definitely a dildo, nice and slicked up, and he felt when it seated into his ass, like a plug, between one faintly flared piece of plastic and another. He still startled when it turned on, a low buzz that only barely vibrated against his prostate. "I think you might need a little leverage under your hips."

Oh crap. That was going to drive him crazy, seriously nuts. It was enough to stimulate but not enough to get him off. "Yes, sir," he agreed hoping he would be able to thrust against something.

Will slid an arm under his hips, and hefted him up like he was nothing, stuffing a couple of pillows under him. No cockring, no _'You can't come until I say so'_ , which John had definitely tried before, but he hadn't expected to get swatted on the ass again when Will pulled his arm back, jarring the vibrator in his ass. He was surprised enough to let out an oof of noise and a twitch as the vibrator shifted a little. He was definitely relaxing around it.

He seemed determined to redden John's ass again, and it was starting to meld past mellowly uncomfortable, and into stinging pain that made his face flush.

The sensation kept expanding and this time there was no let up. It made him groan into the material, trying to stop the inexorable build. Will stopped before it got too bad, too much. He didn't turn off the vibrator, though. He just leaned into John and reached between him and the bed to gently rub one nipple. It made the pain sensations become something a little different, something crackling and needy. He suddenly wanted very hard to be able to touch, or kiss and he struggled a little instinctively.

"Shhh, shhh. This is better if you can't move." He kissed at the back of John's neck, slow and light, tweaked first his right nipple and then his left, and the vibrator buzzed on in John's ass until he was sure he was going to come.

Dammit, he needed something more to get off. He tried rubbing against what he could but wasn't getting far, and it was driving him crazy "Please... sir..." His mouth was dry. "More…"

"No. Face like that, mouth like that, you're used to getting what you ask for." Will pinched his right nipple again, slow and almost precise.

He hissed a little, and flexed. Fuck, the vibrator was driving him crazy, his ass was stinging and he wanted badly to come but couldn’t quite let go. He moaned again, frustrated.

"Just feel." Will pinched again, and then drew his hands back along John's sides, like he was petting a prized horse. It didn't help that he tapped the vibrator hard with his fingers, and then cranked it up to full power.

John actually yelped then, desperate to come because the stimulation was rapidly overloading him. He wanted it to move or he wanted to move but he couldn't. The way Will had hold of him, he couldn't move, and he groaned. "Please, sir, I need to come.."

"Then come." But he wasn't going to get help, and that was maddening when he wanted it so badly, just a little more, a little something to get him over the edge, and Will wasn't doing it. How the hell had he managed to position it just where it would do this? John tried humping at what was beneath him, ecstatic because he felt like he found an angle.

Will stroked at his back, and kept stroking, and then reached around to tweak a nipple again. Sweet relief, he was going to make it to a climax and he was nearly there, so the tweaking was just a sharp tug in the right direction. He ground his hips, feeling the tightening of his balls.

Just a little more sensation, a little more sensation, and he came, hard, twitching and spurting against the pillows while he half-felt Will reaching behind him to turn off the vibrator.

"Fuck..." he mumbled half to himself. "Thank you sir," The vibration ceased and he was panting a little. It felt like he had tensed into knots trying to get to the dizzy heights of orgasm. John couldn't remember the last time he'd worked that hard to just come.

He felt when the dildo was pulled out, the slow withdrawal that left him aching and drawn out feeling. "Oh, it's my pleasure."

John shifted flexing and stretching as much as he could. He had to wonder what Will was going to do next. That had been kinda fun but not limit pushing like he had asked. Still, if it ended here, that was pretty damn good by current standards.

He felt the mattress shift, and then two fingers sliding back into his ass, covered in lube. The guy maybe had a wet and messy fetish. "I think you'll be able to take my hand now."

John froze. "Wha...What the hell?" That wasn't something he'd done before and he was pretty damn tight. "I can't… take a hand."

In freezing, he clenched down tight on those two fingers. Will tsked behind him. "You can. You will."

"No, shit... I can't." John could feel his heart speeding up, adrenalin jolting him. "I've never done that... I'm too goddamn tight for a hand." A thick cock could leave him sore and aching, but a whole hand? Dammit, he really couldn't move, he was screwed...

On the other hand, this was almost exactly what he had asked for.

He felt Will's hand stroke at the small of his back, starting to move those two fingers in and out. "I'll be the judge of that."

He was looser, but he couldn't imagine something as big as a hand fucking him and he tried to focus on the promise about whatever Will did being anatomically possible. A challenge, it was a goddamn challenge. He'd survived everything else, he'd sailed through the others. "I hope to hell you know what you're doing..." he said trying to force himself to relax.

"I learned at the hands of a master." He pulled the two fingers back, but not out, and John felt it when he worked the third one in beside them, all bunched up still.

Without the vibrator, he would've been squirming in pain right now. As it was, he felt full, really damn full and he really tried not to tense. He tried not to think about the fact he didn’t know this guy, because if the guy wanted to rip him apart, well, he was handcuffed. But he'd talked with him and agreed to it and he just needed to be calm and breathe. Breathe and focus on the feeling of his other hand on his back, stroking and petting. "You need to stop thinking."

"I can't stop thinking," John said, trying to breathe his way to relaxation. "Can't help wondering if you know what the hell you're doing back there." Three fingers. He could deal.

"I've been on the receiving end of this," Will said slowly, still working those three fingers in and out. He was taking his time, moving slowly, but firmly. In and out, in and out, spreading them a little. Shifting them.

Shifting.

He made a noise in the back of his throat at the sensation. The stretch burned. "Doesn't... make you expert at ... doing it."

"Years of experience. You know, most people don't ask after a fisting pedigree when they're face down on a bed with my hand up their ass." Will sounded amused, maybe almost delighted. "There's usually groaning."

"Groaning is… coming," John said. Dammit, it made him determined to hold out. "You do this to everyone?"

"No. Depends on the circumstances. Often enough, though." He straightened the fingers out, so they were side by side by side, and John's ass wanted to spasm around that.

"Gnngh..." John had to bury his head a moment in the pillow in front of him."Dammit. This is going to hurt like hell."

"Does it hurt, or does it ache?" Will moved his hand only a little, twisting it slowly like John's ass was an orange to be reamed out.

"Ache..." He admitted. This had become too real for his roleplay of ‘sir’ to stick. He tried to move his legs as if that would ease the pressure

It didn't, because Will's hand was still there, twisting back the other way now, three fingers wide and that was all. "Good."

Despite himself, his cock was starting to respond from the adrenalin rush, the spice of fear. He felt so damn full already. There was just no way, and then he felt Will slide his pinky in, tucked up against the three fingers but not straight with them.

"Oh... fuck..." He did groan then because it felt too big, too damn big for him.

"Shhh, shh. Just breathe. Breathe with me, John. Breathe in...." There was enough of a pause, and a tip to his voice that he damn well expected John to do it. "And now breathe out."

He had to, he had to do it because fighting it now would rip him up. He gave a forcible exhale, eyes unfocused as he tried to function. He could do this, it was just another challenge to face.

"And breathe in...." And Will kept doing it, timing his breaths with him. It wasn't quite natural, wasn't as fast as he wanted to breath, and when he started to inhale sooner than Will was, Will smacked his ass hard.

He nearly choked that time. "Fuck!" he exclaimed and everything hurt just then.

He seized up tight for a moment before he heard Will instruct again, "Breathe in."

John inhaled again, making it a deep slow breath, forcing oxygen into his system because he needed to breathe at some point and his ass was sore enough that he wanted to avoid a smack. He half couldn't believe this was happening.

But it was. "And breathe out." Will kept that going, and there was nothing for John to do but concentrate when he felt Will bring those four fingers into line, and his hand left the small of John's back to do something. Probably use more lube.

He kept wanting to pant, to strain but he didn't dare move because there were four fingers in his ass. "Fuck... fuck... Will..." He felt muscles quivering with the tension.

"Deep breath, John," Will murmured. He started to twist his hand, and then thrust it a little, in and out, and he barely noticed when he folded his thumb against his palm and introduced that.

John was too busy trying to breathe on command and groan because it felt tight, burning and holy fuck, he was shaking from the unaccustomed strain of it. He'd thought himself capable of dealing with pretty much anything and there was a part of him that just couldn't back down and beg to stop, but he'd asked for a challenge and he was sure as hell getting one.

"That's it, you're doing fine, and out, good, breathe in..." He felt a shift, felt Will's hand moving, pushing in further, over knuckles, maybe.

"Uhn..." John panted a little and just needed a moment because he felt like he was going to split something. "Stop fuck... just… just a minute..." He needed to adjust to it a little more for all he was going slow.

"Just keep breathing." He stopped measuring it out for John, though, which was great because John needed to pant, straining around the feeling of his asshole stretched over knuckles.

It took him a while to adjust because it was a discomfort just on the verge of pain and for a while, it did make it difficult to breathe because he kept hitching his breath, but then as he adjusted, it started to feel a hell of a lot better, and he relaxed little by little.

"Good, good..." Will petted at his back again, and then reached between him and the pillow under his hips to stroke at his dick while he started to slide his hand further in.

The endorphins were starting to kick in now and John started to hit a natural high from being made to feel so vulnerable and the pain shifting to pleasure. His prostate was getting a full damn massaging from Will's hand and it showed.

He felt it when Will pushed that little further in, when his asshole clamped down over Will's wrist, and Will curled his fingers to do just that, press against John's prostate. It was too much feeling, hard pleasure hitting high, and he'd never felt anything like that while Will stroked him off.

The fact that he had come once already, made the build up to the next almost unbearably long, and almost... almost but not quite unendurable. Just when he thought he couldn't stand the intensity of sensation, Will would back off just a little and then as he sighed with relief he'd ratchet it up again, send him trembling again. By the time he approached his next orgasm he wasn't sure if the dampness on his face was from perspiration, or tears.

He was sure he'd felt, somewhere in there, Will doing the wave with his fingers, wiggling them back and forth before he started to twist his hand, back into a fist again, slowly inside of John, but steadily enough that the next time he pressed his prostate hard, there was nothing for John to do but ride out his orgasm.

It nearly made him pass out, leaving him wrung out and exhausted as he yelled into the pillow and then lay there worse off than if he'd been on a forced march for miles.

He groaned a little while Will worked his hand slowly out, pulling his fingers in close, but his ass didn't particularly want to stretch out again. "Okay, how do you feel about being un-cuffed?"

"Please..." he managed, blood still pounding. He was almost dizzy with reaction. He needed to be loose. Everything felt loose.

Everything, when Will finally got his hand out, felt loose. He heard something, and something hitting the trashcan when it hit him -- latex glove. Then Will reached for his wrists, and unfastened the leather cuffs, rubbing at John’s wrists. "There, that has to feel better. A shower might help you."

It probably would, but John stretched a little and looked over his shoulder at him. "But... you haven't... you haven't come?" It didn’t seem right, he'd had all the intensity and gotten off twice.

"This wasn't about me." Will rolled his shoulders, reaching for a tissue to wipe his fingers off on. "You're going to want a few minutes in the bathroom alone, trust me. I'll run a bath for you in the other bathroom."

John nodded and staggered to the bathroom. He'd been given everything he had asked for and needed. Something to break him, something to mend him and there was a peculiar sense of calm and acceptance descending over him. He decided the moment he could move, whatever happened next would be about Will. He couldn't have such a powerful experience, cathartic and healing in a way without giving something back in return.

He got the impression that Will didn't get that back from people he helped, not often. Well, he'd sure as hell do his best to rectify that.

Just as soon as he could pull himself together.

  



End file.
